Sometimes It Hurts Instead
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: Kurt Hummel had everything he ever wanted. An amazing husband,a beautiful child, and a dream job. But how will his life change when he finds out his husband is having an affair? FutureFic!
1. Chapter 1: I know

Kurt Hummel is great at many things. Singing, performing, and dancing were easy for him. Recently, he has realized that the one thing he is fantastic at is acting. He discovered that pretending to be happy was something he was good at, but grew tired of it fast. He knew that everyone around him thought he was fine. But, the only person who knew it was fake, was the one who caused the pain to begin with.

(Two weeks ago)

The signs were all there. Blaine had been coming home late, going on business trips, and constantly showering after coming home from work. At first, Kurt was determined to ignore them. He wanted nothing more than for this entire scenario to be nothing but a dreadful nightmare, but it wasn't. The lies continued and Kurt could only feel sick to his stomach when Blaine kissed him goodnight when he got home.

One day, Kurt got home early and went on the desktop computer to check his email. He wiggled the mouse until the screen awoke and revealed a yahoo account already open. His first instinct was to close out of it, but a name caught his eye.

Matt Bradley

Kurt knew who it was. Matt has been Blaine's secretary at the lawyer office for almost 6 months. He had been nice to Kurt at office parties, but always seemed too touchy to his taste. Curiousity got the best of Kurt and he clicked on the email from Matt.

_From Matt: Hey , I thought you might want the pictures from our last "business trip". Have fun thinking about me._

Attached to the email were almost a dozen photos of Blaine and Matt. Kurt grabbed the waste basket from underneath the desk and began to vomit out of pure disgust . Most of the pictures were of the two of them having sex in multiple positions. The background of the pictures was a dimly lit hotel room. But the picture that disgusted Kurt the most was the last one. Blaine and Matt were both standing, completely clothed, on a beach kissing. They were kissing the way Blaine kissed Kurt before work or after dinner.

(Now)

"Ana, can you go upstairs for a little while and play with your toys. I need to talk to Dad." Kurt said sweetly to his 3 year old daughter.

Anastasia was absolutely beautiful. She was tiny and had long brown hair that slightly curled at the bottom. He skin was tan and she was the sweetest thing ever.

"Okay Daddy." She said simply before hopping out of her chair and walking towards the stairs of their large house. Once she was gone, Kurt turned back to his husband who was sitting across from him at the dinner table eating steak.

"What's going on honey? Is everything okay?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I know." Kurt stated, not removing his eyes from Blaine's.

"Know what?"

"That you've been fucking your secretary." The taller man spat.

Silence

"Well are you going to say anything or are you going to make up another lie?" Kurt yelled.

Blaine's face was streaming with tears, but for the first time, Kurt didn't want to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much. It meant nothing, I swear. " Blaine said, gasping for breath from crying so hard.

"That's great news." He replied sarcastically. The venom was practically dripping from Kurt's voice and Blaine flinched at the harshness of the words. Even though he knew he deserved it. "How long?"

"Kurt please don't d-"

"Don't tell me what to do. Answer my question."

"Two months."

"Where did you two meet to do it?"

"My office or a hotel. I swear Kurt, it was meaningless."

"Just like our vows?" Kurt said before standing up from the table. "I'm gonna give our daughter a bath and put her to bed. When I finish, I'm going to Santana's. Don't call me." Kurt turned and followed his daughter's trail up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakdown

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." Ana stated sweetly as Kurt tucked her into her toddler bed. The small dark haired girl was snuggled tightly in her pink comforter. It was November and the weather was getting cold, so she was wearing her favorite light green footsie pajamas and her hair, that was still damp from the bath, was in tight pigtails. Despite the mess of his marriage, Ana still managed to make Kurt smile.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you more." He said before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Ana giggled and smiled at her daddy.

"Can you and Papa sing to me?" She asked. Kurt winced at the mention of Blaine, but held back the tears. Anything between him and Blaine shouldn't affect his daughter.

"Not tonight honey. I have to go to Aunt Quinn's house."

"Auntie Quinn? Why can't I come? Will Ethan be there?" Ana asked excitedly making Kurt immediately regret mentioning Quinn and Noah's son.

"You can visit Ethan tomorrow for his birthday party. But first, you have to get your beauty sleep."

"Okay!" She replied before laying her head on her pillow and falling right to sleep. Kurt sighed in relief and left the room.

(Quinn's House)

"I'm sorry for coming so late. Ana couldn't fall asleep when I mentioned Ethan." Kurt said to Quinn as he sat down in the living room with a cup of coffee Quinn prepared before he came.

"It's no problem dude. We both took off work for the party so we don't have to get up early." Puck assured him as took Kurt's scarf and jacket, and then hung them neatly in the closet.

"And even if we did have to work, you would still be welcome here as late as you want." Quinn added as she took a seat in the loveseat across from Kurt. Puck then sat next to her and they both waited patiently for Kurt to explain. He took a deep breath and glanced around the living room for a box of tissues. Just in case.

"Blaine cheated on me." He said bluntly. As he expected, Quinn and Puck sat confusedly on the couch, trying to comprehend. Kurt could feel the tears begin to fester and he tried to push them off for what felt like the millionth time that week.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Quinn whispered.

"With who? Why? I'm gonna kill that bastard." Puck shouted angrily, practically jumping off the couch.

"Babe, why don't you let Kurt and me talk and I'll explain to you later. You know how you get in situations like this." Quinn said as she rested her hand on Puck's bicep.

His shoulders relaxed and ne nodded in agreement. He turned to leave the living room, but as he did, he patted Kurt softly on the back. Once he left, Kurt felt his walls come down and all of his feelings come bursting out.

"I don't understand, Quinn. Why? Wh-why would he do this to me? I th-thought we were ha-happy." Kurt sobbed, not even trying to hold the tears anymore. Quinn moved herself onto his couch and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't answer that sweetie. Only he can." She answered, rubbing small circles on his back for comfort.

"Am I not good enough? Young enough? Successful enough? I don't know Quinn, what did I do wrong?" Kurt asked after he began to calm down.

"Kurt don't you do that for a second! Don't you dare doubt yourself because of someone else's mistake. You're Kurt Hummel, fashion legend. You are brilliant, witty, brave, compassionate, and gorgeous. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Do you understand me? None of this is your fault." Quinn sternly explained. She was crying now too, but not for herself. For Kurt.

Quinn and Kurt held each other and cried for what felt like hours. Suddenly, the grandfather clock in the dining room struck 11 and they both pulled apart. Both of their eyes were stinging from crying.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked as she wiped her tear stained face with a tissue.

"Go ahead."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"I don't know if I can. I told him that I know about the affair today. He cried and apologized, but that was it. As soon as I try to ask questions, I feel like running away."

"You have to talk to him Kurt. If not for your relationship, then for yourself. You deserve answers." The blonde girl declared. Kurt sighed, but knew she was right.

"I'll try."

_**A/N- I hope you liked it! I have always liked Kurt and Quinn being friends. And I slipped a little Quick in there for my own pleasure. Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Are we over?

Kurt turned the key in the door a quietly as possible. Not only did he not want to wake his daughter, but he really wanted to avoid Blaine at all cost. His night has been emotional as it is. He didn't want another confrontation with Blaine to be added to the list.

The front door opened slowly, allowing the living room light to pour through, as Kurt pushed it lightly. He closed the door just as softly and began to stride into the kitchen, not even focusing on anything but the need for coffee. He reached the kitchen and began making it, quickly putting coffee grinds and water into the shiny machine. He sat down in one of the tall bar stools at the kitchen counter and placed his head in his hands.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but he couldn't force himself to move. All he could do was think. Think about Blaine, Ana, and lastly himself. The coffee pot beeped, signaling that it was done, but he ignored it. The only thing he wanted was for everything to be the way it was. He was happy, they were happy and everything was perfect. Now, it was all going to hell.

Kurt was so entranced in thought that he didn't even hear the footsteps moving around the kitchen. He did, however, hear the sound of glass hit the countertop in front of him. He removed his hands from his face and saw Blaine standing in front of him holding a cup of coffee in his hand. Kurt also noticed that Blaine had made him a cup as well that sat before him. The older man took a sip of the coffee quietly, but continued looking at Blaine. He looked the same, smelled the same, but was somehow different from the person he fell in love with.

"You always were better at making coffee than me." Kurt said in a voice that couldn't be easily read. It sounded sincere, but Blaine could see right through it. He knew Kurt was disgusted with him.

"You don't have to do that. Play nice I mean. You have every right to flip out on me right now, take Ana and never look back." The shorter man said sadly, tears starting to leak from his eyes.

"I would never do that to you. Despite our problems, Ana is _our_ daughter. And I will never take her away from you to be spiteful." Kurt explained honestly.

Blaine stared at him in awe for a short while as Kurt sipped his coffee. How could Kurt treat him so good after what he did? Neither wanted to initiate a long awaited conversation they were meant to have. So they just sat there, analyzing the situation from every angle hoping to get a good income. After about half an hour of silence, Kurt had reached exhaustion and Blaine had reached the maximum amount of anxiousness while waiting for Kurt to talk.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Kurt said as he placed his coffee mug into the sink.

"Okay. I'll sleep on the couch." The younger man stated, as he finished his coffee. Kurt began walking out of the room and towards the stairs of their home. But right before he stepped onto the first stair, Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt," called Blaine from the kitchen, "are we over?"

Kurt stilled and thought about it for a second. He loved Blaine to death and would always want him in his life. But would he be able to get over this? He honestly didn't know.

"I don't know." Kurt replied before continuing up the stairs and into bed.

_The Next Day_

A loud beeping sound from the nightstand next to him awakened Kurt from a restless sleep. His entire night was spent tossing and turning in his bed. Half the time, he was reaching for his husband on Blaine's side of the bed wanting to snuggle before he remembered that Blaine wasn't there. The other half was Kurt thrashing in the sheets after having a nightmare that Blaine left him. Either way, Kurt had Blaine on his mind.

Kurt groaned and pressed a button on the device, silencing its alarm. If he could do what he wanted, he would stay in bed all day and wish that everything could go back to normal. But that's not what's going to happen. Kurt had to dress his daughter for school by 7 and then go to work. Kurt turned his head to check the time.

_7:04 a.m._

"Dammit!" Kurt yelled as he jumped out of bed.

He ran into the bathroom and began frantically brushing his teeth and washing his face. He then hopped into the bathtub and took the quickest shower of his life. Then, he ran into his closet and picked out a simple outfit for work. Once his hair was done, Kurt ran into his daughter's room to wake her up. However, when he reached her toddler bed, he noticed she wasn't in bed.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in a little, so I got Ana ready for school." Blaine said from the doorway.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine still in his pajamas, hair a little frizzy, and five o' clock shadow coming in. Any other day, Kurt would have found that sexy. But not today.

"You're not ready for work." Kurt stated.

"I decided to take a leave of absence. I want to be here for you and Ana." Blaine explained nervously, shifting his feet.

Kurt nodded his head.

"Tonight's Ethan's birthday party. Are you coming?" The taller man asked.

"Yea. It should be fun."

"Yea. Fun." Kurt said before leaving the room and heading off to work.

_**A/N- The next chapter will probably be the party. I haven't decided what type of party, but let me hear your ideas!**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_

_**Review please :) consider it a way to show your thankful for Klaine!**_


End file.
